


Ty skaczesz, ja skaczę

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie Spider-Mana i Fantastycznej Czwórki w świecie, gdzie wszystko jest czarno-białe, dopóki nie zobaczysz swojego soulmate'a.+ bonus





	1. au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).



> Fika napisałam jakiś czas temu, ale nadal nie ma bety ;)

Gdy w Baxter Building rozbrzmiał alarm, Johnny był już w ogniu, bo podpalał gazetę Bena – tak po prostu, dla zabawy. Do pokoju wpadła Sue, a Reed, siedzący po drugiej stronie, wystawił głowę.

— Alarm! — zawołał, wyciągając się do monitorów i w końcu stając przed nimi. — Ktoś próbuje dostać się do środka!

— Musi być naprawdę szalony, jeśli myśli, że nas zaskoczy — stwierdził Johnny i razem z siostrą podeszli do Reeda. Ben zgasił palcami ogień w rogu gazety i nie ruszył się z kanapy.

— Złapały go kamery. To Spider-Man! — zdziwił się Reed i przybliżył obraz, aby Johnny mógł zobaczyć detale, a nie tylko szarawą postać. 

Johnny jako ostatni z ich Czwórki widział czarno-biały świat. Reed i Sue zobaczyli kolory w momencie, kiedy się poznali, a spotkanie z Alicią wywołało kolory u Bena. Ben nie przyznał się do tego przed dziewczyną, mimo dezaprobaty przyjaciół. Alicia była niewidoma, więc nie widziała różnicy, a Ben twierdził, że nie chce, aby czuła się zobowiązana do czegokolwiek (nie dodał, że z _kim_ kolwiek, ale zaznaczył _czego_ kolwiek) tylko dlatego, że on zobaczył kolory. 

Cóż, Johnny nadal szukał swoich kolorów i nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ktoś mógłby zachować się jak Ben. Owszem, Ben był teraz z kamienia, ale to nie znaczy, że jego serce… no, właściwie to jego serce _było_ z kamienia, jak jego całe ciało, ale nie o to Johnny’emu chodziło. To Ben powinien porozmawiać z Alicią, Johnny nie miał zamiaru się wtrącać. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i zwrócił uwagę na obecny problem – Spider-Mana. Przechodził z pobliskiego budynku do Baxter Building na swojej sieci, niczym akrobata w cyrku na linie. 

— Dlaczego nie umówił się na spotkanie telefonicznie, jak wszyscy inni? — zapytał.

— Bo jest nastolatkiem, który uwielbia się popisywać — odpowiedział Ben, przewracając stronę. — Tak jak Torch! — dodał z uśmieszkiem.

Spider-Man zbliżał się już do okna pobliskiego korytarza. Reed na wszelki wypadek aktywował Procedurę obronną B, która miała za zadanie zamknąć intruza tuż po wejściu, i cała Czwórka ruszyła na przywitanie “gościa”.

— Witajcie, drużyno! — zawołał wpadający przez okno Spider-Man. Jeszcze nie zauważył ani klapy zapadającej się na okno, ani opadającej z sufitu pułapki. — Nie powinniście tak bardzo ułatwiać ludziom wpadania do was!

— Mam dla ciebie nowość, krzykaczu — burknął Ben. Spider-Man został zamknięty w klatce wykonanej z przezroczystego materiału, który wymyślił Reed. — Nie ułatwiamy.

— Co… Klatka zrobiona ze szkła akrylowego! — zdziwił się Spider-Man, całkowicie nie widząc różnicy między płytami z pleksiglasu a materiałem Reeda. — Ta technologiczna nowinka może działać na jakieś uliczne męty, panie makabryczny, ale dla mnie to jakiś żart! — dodał. Udało mu się wcisnąć dłonie między ściany klatki, zanim się zamknęła, i teraz, używając swojej siły, otwierał ją.

— To urządzenie kosztowało tysiące! — zawołał oburzony Reed. — Jeśli je popsujesz…!

Johnny cały czas stał z boku, zszokowany, patrząc na na-pewno-nie-czarno-biały kostium Spider-Mana i mając pustkę w głowie. Nie spodziewał się, że w taki sposób znajdzie swoje kolory. Ba, nie spodziewał się, że jego kolory przyjdą w męskim opakowaniu, w końcu ledwo co sam zaczął myśleć, że może to też mu się podoba. Nie miał nic przeciwko, ale nawet nie ujawnił się jeszcze przed siostrą… A tu siła wyższa zrobiła to za niego. Cóż, mniej roboty dla niego. Nie będzie patrzył darowanemu koniowi w zęby.

Ocknął się z tych myśli dopiero wtedy, kiedy wpadł na niego Ben rzucony przez Spider-Mana. Udało mu się nieco odlecieć, więc Ben nie uszkodził go tak bardzo, ale w międzyczasie Spider-Man musiał go również w końcu zobaczyć, zyskując kolory, bo nie wykonał żadnego ruchu obronnego przed powiększonymi dłońmi Reeda, które go złapały. Johnny upewnił się, że bezruch Spider-Mana jest spowodowany jego osobą – odleciał zza Bena w bok, a Spider-Man odwrócił głowę, podążając za nim wzrokiem. 

Reed nie spodziewał się, że Spider-Man nagle znieruchomieje, więc niepewnie wypuścił go ze swoich dłoni. Sue musiała powstrzymać Bena przed atakowaniem, bo stała z boku i nikt do nich nie podchodził. Johnny wylądował i zgasł, dopiero po chwili urywając kontakt wzrokowy z, hm, maską Spider-Mana. Spojrzał na swój kostium, notując sobie w głowie, że tak wygląda błękit. Zerknął na Bena, ucząc się koloru pomarańczowego. Skierował wzrok na Sue, na bardzo uśmiechniętą Sue, dowiadując się, jak wyglądają blond włosy.

Wskazał na kostium Spider-Mana.

— Jaki to kolor? — zapytał siostrę.

— Maska czerwona, nogi granatowe — odpowiedziała, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko. 

Pokiwał głową i wrócił spojrzeniem do Spider-Mana, który nadal stał jak wryty. Ben i Reed w końcu zrozumieli sytuację i uspokoili się, chociaż Ben skrzyżował ręce na piersi i patrzył krzywo na Spider-Mana. Johnny wygonił ich ruchem ręki, podchodząc powoli do intruza, który przez ten rozwój wydarzeń zmienił się w kogoś o wiele bardziej problematycznego. 

Słyszał za plecami ciężkie kroki Bena i rozciąganie kostiumu Reeda, więc wiedział, że zostawili go samego ze Spider-Manem.

— Kto ci wybierał kolory? — zapytał Johnny i przekrzywił głowę na bok, kiedy odpowiedź długo nie nadchodziła. Zastanawiał się, czy Spider-Man zrozumiał podtekst jego pytania; _kto wie, że jesteś Spider-Manem?_ — Wiem, że nie jesteś głuchoniemy — dodał, machnąwszy ręką w stronę klatki, która nadal była aktywna. 

— Um — zaczął Spider-Man. Zdawało się, że to zająknięcie obudziło go z transu, bo od razu cały się rozluźnił i potarł dłonią kark, spoglądając w dół i przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Wybrałem kolory z flagi. 

Johnny zaśmiał się krótko i zarzucił ramię na barki Spider-Mana.

— Bardzo patriotycznie — skomentował, uśmiechając się szeroko na zdumienie Spider-Mana. Trzymając go przy sobie i mając pewność, że nie ucieknie (bo musiałby boleśnie strącić z siebie rękę Torcha), Johnny zdecydował się zaprowadzić go na przesłuchanie do rodziny, bo nie łudził się, że zostawią ich samych na długo. 

Tak jak się spodziewał, pozostali członkowie Czwórki czekali w pokoju. Ben znowu siedział na kanapie i czytał tę samą gazetę, co wcześniej; Johnny poznał ją po podpalonym rogu. Z kolei Sue i Reed nawet nie udawali, że zajmują się czymś innym niż czekaniem na nich.

— Sory — powiedział Johnny, prowadząc Spider-Mana przed “jury”. Posadził go na tej samej kanapie, na której siedział Ben, ale na jej drugim końcu. Usiadł między nimi i rozłożył ramiona na oparcie kanapy, przy czym położył dłoń na kark Spider-Mana. 

Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale odczuwał potrzebę upewniania się co chwilę, że Spider-Man jest prawdziwy i że nie zniknie, zabierając ze sobą kolory. Powoli zaczynała go boleć głowa od tylu różnych odcieni, ale wiedział, że nie może teraz zniknąć. Miał nadzieję, że Spider-Man to rozumie i jakoś się trzyma. Nie przyjmował w ogóle myśli, że być może ta sytuacja nie jest Spider-Manowi na rękę. Po prostu był spięty, bo jeszcze nadal był zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją.

— Dlaczego do nas “wpadłeś”, jak to sam ująłeś? — zapytał Reed, rozpoczynając pytania. Był to sygnał dla Bena, aby odłożył gazetę.

Spider-Man jakby skurczył się w sobie, ale nie odsunął od dłoni Johnny’ego.

— Miałem… Chciałem do was dołączyć, zademonstrować, co potrafię… aby mieć jak zarobić.

— Ach — odezwał się Reed, kręcąc głową.

— Jesteśmy organizacją non-profit — odpowiedziała Sue.

— Wszelkie zyski, jakie generujemy, przeznaczane są na badania naukowe — wytłumaczył Reed. — Trzymamy tylko tyle, aby pokryć nasze wydatki. Pozostałe pieniądze, co do centa, idą na rozwój najbardziej efektywnej aparatury do walczenia ze złoczyńcami, jaką możemy stworzyć.

Spider-Man trzymał głowę nisko i westchnął.

— A poza tym, nie szuka cię policja? — zapytał Ben, rzucając gazetę na kolana Johnny’ego.

Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis “Poszukiwany”, a pod nim zdjęcie Spider-Mana. Dalej była informacja, żeby uważać, bo Spider-Man jest niebezpieczny, i aby zgłosić go do najbliższego biura FBI. Na sam koniec dodano, że za złapanie Spider-Mana wyznaczona została nagroda. 

Dopiero po chwili Johnny zauważył, że Spider-Man zacisnął pięści. Odrzucił gazetę ze swoich nóg na ziemię.

— Nie sądziłem, że będziecie jak wszyscy — powiedział Spider-Man. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Bena. — Gotowi widzieć tylko najgorsze w ludziach. 

— On mówi! — zawołał Johnny, udając zdziwienie, i aby uciąć wszelkie dyskusje na ten temat, dodał: — U nas też nie zawsze było kolorowo — _ha_ , pomyślał — i były czasy, kiedy chcieli wezwać _Fantastyczną Czwórkę_ , aby sobie z nami poradziła, nie pamiętacie?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy usłyszał stłumiony śmiech Spider-Mana. 

— Johnny ma rację. Przepraszamy — powiedziała Sue. — Chciałbyś może… — Nie dokończyła, ale przesunęła ręką w taki sposób, jakby ściągała maskę.

Spider-Man zawahał się, ale uniósł powoli rękę i podwijał maskę. Dotarł do połowy nosa, kiedy Johnny zatrzymał go.

— Fajnie, że jesteś gotowy się pokazać — zaczął i opuścił powoli maskę Spider-Mana z powrotem. — Ale nosisz maskę z jakiegoś powodu. No i mi wystarczy tylko imię, które będę później krzyczeć.

— Zapałko, jesteś w zasięgu moich rąk — warknął ostrzegawczo Ben. Sue tylko zmarszczyła nos, a Spider-Man ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Tylko Reed zachował stoicką minę.

— Johnny nie jest pełnoletni — oznajmił chłodno.

Spider-Man uniósł ręce przed siebie, jakby chciał pokazać, że nie robi z nimi nic nieprzyzwoitego.

— Ja też — przyznał szybko. — Jestem w jego wieku. 

Jego słowa uspokoiły dorosłych, a Johnny westchnął i pochylił się do niego.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć swoje imię później — wyszeptał do Spider-Mana, szczerząc się szeroko. — Jak będziemy sami.

— Zostaniesz na obiad? — zapytała Sue, aby rozluźnić atmosferę. 

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział Spider-Man. Johnny zacisnął krótko dłoń na jego karku, zanim ściągnął rękę całkowicie. — Muszę… Muszę szukać pracy. 

— Nie zostaniesz? — zapytał Johnny, słysząc w swoim głosie dąsanie, ale nie przejmując się tym zbytnio. Dopiero co się poznali, więc Johnny myślał, że będą razem odkrywać kolory. I nie tylko; siebie nawzajem też. 

— Może coś wymyślimy — oznajmiła Sue. — W końcu jesteś teraz częścią rodziny. 

Spider-Man znowu się zawahał, ale to było lepsze, niż gdyby ruszył do wyjścia. Johnny wykorzystał okazję i złapał go za rękę. 

— Wrócimy na obiad — rzucił do siostry. — Idziemy poznać nowy świat — dodał do samego Spider-Mana, który nie stawiał oporu, gdy Johnny zaciągnął go do okna. Miał nadzieję, że świeże powietrze dobrze im zrobi na nadmiar nowości. — Ja polecę, ty się pobujasz?

Johnny był pewny, że Spider-Man uśmiechał się pod maską, wyskakując z Baxter Building. Johnny krzyknął “Flame on!” i skoczył za nim. Podejrzewał, że od teraz często będą za sobą skakać.


	2. ADDITIONALLY: when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white

Kiedy świat Petera stał się czarno-biały, całe jego życie jakby się zatrzymało. Doskonale pamiętał, jak wszystko naprawdę wyglądało, więc poczuł się nieco zdezorientowany, i być może to było przyczyną, dla której nie złapał dobrze sieci i spadał prosto na Piątą Aleję, zanim w końcu udało mu się odzyskać równowagę. Od razu zwrócił się w stronę Baxter Building. Trzymał swoje emocje na wodzy, bo gdyby miał zacząć to wszystko analizować, to naprawdę rozbiłby się o chodnik.

Wyminął go quinjet. Peter rozmyślał nad przyczepieniem pajęczyny do jego podwozia, ale powstrzymał się; nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby wyrwano mu rękę z barku, nie teraz, kiedy potrzebował wszystkich sił, aby dostać się do Baxter Building. Podążał za Iron Manem i Thorem, mimo że zostawał za nimi daleko w tyle.

Po dotarciu na miejsce pożałował, że tak troszczył się o swoje dobre samopoczucie. Ramię wyrwane z barku bolałoby mniej, niż świadomość, że… że Johnny naprawdę nie żyje. Że zginął w Negative Zone, poświęcając się, aby dać czas na bezpieczną ucieczkę dzieciakom i Benowi, który w tamtym momencie był normalnym człowiekiem, nie był ze skały.

Napad na bramę do Negative Zone odbył się w naprawdę złym okresie.

Peter nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wpadającą do środka Sue. Wpatrywał się w bramę; zdawał sobie sprawę, że podświadomie szuka jakiegoś kruczka, aby móc dostać się do środka i odzyskać Johnny’ego, ale… ale. 

Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób trafił do pokoju, który dzielił z Johnnym od niemal piętnastu lat. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, jak długo siedział na suficie.

Wiedział, że coś się działo. Wiedział, bo jego kolory co jakiś czas wracały. Na chwilę, na sekundę, najdłużej na kilka sekund, ale wracały. Kiedy cieszył się nimi przez prawie pół minuty, postanowił coś zdziałać.

Nie zszedł z sufitu, ale przeszedł po nim do laboratorium Reeda; jakże się zdziwił, kiedy zobaczył, że brama jest otwarta, a od okupantów Negative Zone dzieli Reeda jakieś pole siłowe. Zauważył również w jego ręce Ultimate Nullifier, ten sam, który Johnny ukradł Galactusowi, tak dawno, aby mogli powstrzymać Galactusa przed pożarciem Ziemi. Peter przycisnął się do sufitu i mimo że nie słyszał Reeda, to doskonale widział postacie w bramie i to, co ze sobą miały – podarty kawałek stroju Johnny’ego, z widocznym logo Czwórki.

Najwyraźniej Reed przez ten widok poczuł taką samą bezradność jak Peter, ponieważ zamknął bramę i westchnął ciężko. Peter opuścił się w dół po pajęczynie, w duchu ciesząc się, że miał wyrzutnie sieci na nadgarstkach, mimo że był w normalnym stroju.

— Dzięki, że próbowałeś — odezwał się cicho. 

Reed drgnął, po czym ruszył się, schodząc z podwyższenia przed bramą, zapewne kierując się do miejsca, w którym chował Ultimate Nullifier.

— Chciałem to zrobić dla Sue — odpowiedział, nie zwalniając kroku.

— I tak dziękuję — rzucił jeszcze za nim Peter, ale nie czekał, aż Reed zniknie mu z oczu, tylko stanął na nogi i poszedł za nim. — Czasami widzę kolory — dodał powoli, patrząc na plecy Reeda, który stanął jak wryty.

— Wyśpij się — powiedział w końcu. — Jeśli to nie minie, przyjdź do mnie.

Peter pokiwał głową, mimo że Reed nie mógł tego widzieć, i wyszedł z laboratorium. 

Następnego dnia odzyskał kolory na pięć minut. Od tego czasu Reed analizował jego fale mózgowe za każdym takim przypadkiem, nie mogąc znaleźć nic nadzwyczajnego. Pierwotnie zakwalifikował to jako zakłócenie, ale obiecał, że będzie się temu przyglądał w wolnej chwili. 

Ale wolnych chwil Reedowi teraz brakowało. Peter na początku trzymał się na uboczu, pomagając jedynie wtedy, kiedy wiedział, że nie wejdzie nikomu w paradę; porozmawiał z Franklinem, aby wiedział, że nie powinien się obwiniać za śmierć swojego wujka. Zalepiał pajęczyną aparaty i kamery nachalnych reporterów. 

Ciężar śmierci osoby, dzięki której widział kolory, odczuł dopiero wtedy, kiedy Reed przedstawił całej rodzinie ostatnią część testamentu Johnny’ego, w której zostawił Peterowi swoje miejsce w drużynie, jakby Peter nie był nieoficjalną częścią Czwórki od niemal samego początku. Jakby wiedział, że dzięki temu Peter nabierze sił i będzie w stanie podołać temu zadaniu. 

Zadanie było naprawdę… trudne. Ziemia była zagrożona z wielu stron, więc każdy miał pełne ręce roboty. Kiedy w Baxter Building aktywowały się systemy obronne, Reed poprosił Petera, aby sprawdził, co je wywołało.

Peter już jedynie podświadomie zauważał różnice między światem kolorowym a czarno-białym. Jego wizja zmieniała się coraz rzadziej, widział kolory przez dłuższy czas, ale nadal wracał do świata szarości.

Dlatego kiedy Peter dotarł do Baxter Building nie od razu dotarło do niego, co widział.

— Pete... co do jasnej ciasnej masz na sobie? — zapytał Johnny.

Johnny. Johnny Storm. Żywy. Z Annihulusem na smyczy, jakąś zaschniętą papką na ręce, ale nadal płonący, żywy Johnny. Podchodzący do niego Johnny. Zatrzymujący się przed nim Johnny. Uśmiechający się chytrze Johnny.

— Reed z dzieciakami wymyślili nowe kostiumy — wydukał w odpowiedzi.

— No cóż, są okropne.

— Jesteś martwy — palnął Peter. — Umarłeś.

— I to nie jeden raz. Nadal jestem przystojniejszy niż ty.

Peterowi zabrakło słów. Wpatrywał się w Johnny’ego, wiedział, że to Johnny, ale nadal…

— O mój Boże…

— To naprawdę ja, Pete — powiedział miękko Torch, uśmiechając się lekko kącikami ust.

— Ty żyjesz! — krzyknął uradowany Peter. Objął Johnny’ego w pasie i uniósł go nad ziemię, przyciskając mocno do siebie. 

Teraz nie było czas na emocjonalne powitania. Peter miał za sobą już parę walk z najeźdźcami, ale to nie przeszkodziło Johnny’emu pocałować go przez maskę. Nawet spróbował – oczywiście nie udało mu się, ale próbował – wsunąć język Peterowi w usta, ale wspomniana maska stała mu na drodze.

Peter dawno nie czuł się taki lekki, taki szczęśliwy – jego kolory wróciły. Na stałe. Być może później dotrą do niego słowa Johnny’ego o tym, że umarł “nie jeden raz”. Być może później zweryfikuje to z Reedem. Być może później uruchomi ponownie swoje myślenie.

Ale teraz, jeszcze przez chwilę, trzymał Johnny’ego przy sobie, ciepłego i żywego, zanim będą musieli obaj wrócić do walki. Jeszcze przez chwilę.

**Author's Note:**

> Wykorzystałam tłumaczenia własne dialogów z zeszytów Fantastic Four #1 oraz Fantastic Four #600.
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
